Singing in the Shower
by Wolflover007
Summary: Cailin's morning begins by singing in the shower. Simple sisterly antics. Inspired by NCIS episode where Tony and Kate sing in the bathroom.


Title: Singing in the shower

Rating: upper T/light M

Inspired by NCIS episode where Kate and Tony sing in bathroom.

Song at end.

* * *

Cailin stood in the expensive shower. She had classes later today and had moved off campus into Maura's for a while. She had been living there for about one month. She was going to live on campus next year but a mistake in her registration demoted her to a part time student and therefore not eligible for housing.

She liked living with Maura though. Sure it was hard to bond sometimes but they learned to do little things for each other. For example if Maura had a late shift, Cailin would make her food and if Cailin was having a hard time studying Maura would help her by rambling off medical lingo that she could barely comprehend.

She knew this day would be particularly hard as she had a test in her biology class. She simply stood in the shower and let the water wash away her worries. She began to sing and lost track of time.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

Cailin was still in shower. She was already clean but was just singing and relaxing. Her voice sounded nice in the stall. She sang a Rhianna song but slightly changed the lyrics.

"You say you're a rude girl. Show me what you got. Now. Come here right now. Take it, take it. Baby, baby. Take it, take it. Love me. Love me. Come here rude girl, girl. Can you get me wet? Come here rude girl, girl. Gonna make you sweat. Take it, take it. Baby, baby."

"ake et. Ake et. Ove e. ove e." she heard.

She grabbed the shower curtain and opened it.

There stood her sister Maura, brushing her teeth in only a pair of boxers and no shirt. She was embarrassed for her singing as it must have sounded bad. She was also shocked that Maura stood there knowing she was in the shower.

"Maura out of here now!" she yelled.

Maura turned around and Cailin tried to look away. She had to stare Maura down though so focused on her eyes.

"What? I'm just brushing my teeth. Hey don't use up all the hot water because you've been in there forever."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to know how sexy your voice is and that you haven't shaved in a while." Maura said looking down.

Cailin through a sponge at her. It hit Maura in the face and she chuckled. Cailin pushed the curtain back angrily.

"Rude girl. Rawr." Maura said and then headed to her room to get an outfit.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

Cailin sat in the guest room and had finished packing her backpack. Maura knocked on the door and came in. Cailin was glad Maura was dressed this time.

Cailin looked up at her sister.

"What?"

Maura handed Cailin an old shirt. It was slightly ripped and the Chelsea emblem was worn.

"Take off your shirt." Maura said.

Cailin stared at her and then hit her.

"Pig." She said.

"Oww. I didn't say get naked, stupid. that's for later." Maura joked.

Cailin agreed and took off her shirt. She put on the shirt that Maura gave her. It fit well and Cailin smiled.

"That's my lucky shirt."

"Lucky shirt?"

"For your test. Just wear it."

"Ok. It fits good."

"Well." Maura corrected.

* * *

Cailin rolled her eyes. The pair went downstairs and ate breakfast. After that, Cailin went to watch TV and Maura did crosswords. They occasionally glanced at each other and Maura went to the couch.

The settled on SpongeBob even though Maura didn't understand it and pointed out all the mistakes.

"Maura, it's too early for your brain to run."

"Your brain runs all the time. In fact-"

"No. stop. Please."

Maura began to talk when Cailin tickled her. They ended up on the floor when Maura pinned her. The door opened and Angela came in. Thinking Maura was hurt she ran over to them.

"Oh I see you're busy." She said, noting Maura was straddling Cailin on the floor.

"Angela i-"

"Sweetie I had three kids. I know this is harmless fun." She said before returning to the guest house.

Cailin looked at the time. 10 am. She had to get going.

Cailin got up and Maura told her to get her things. She did and jumped on Maura's bike. Maura smiled as she drove them to BCU. Cailin got off and Maura kissed her cheek.

"You'll do fine." Maura said and drove to BPD.

Between Maura's lucky shirt and the relaxed morning she had, Cailin couldn't even remember why she was nervous.

To thing the day started with singing in the shower.

 **FIN**

* * *

Song: Rude boy by Rihanna (some lyrics were changed)


End file.
